herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cobra (Space Adventure Cobra)
Cobra is a hero of Space Adventure Cobra. He was voiced by Nachi Nozawa. Personality And borrow fast spacecraft turtle issue, loner Space Pirate of that resound his name as a pirate Cobra to galaxy in Saikogan that was charged to the left arm. According to the principal of the valve from rogue is called "poison snake", in the galaxy patrol that has been struck criminals number of "330 Patent". Because it was tired the ends with no struggle with pirate guild, three years ago (in the film version two years ago, five years ago in the old TV version) to impersonate his death disappear from outlaw of the world. Furthermore also sealed himself of memory, face also changed to somewhat innocent face of impression of dumpling nose with drooping eyes from well-equipped features of beauty male style in plastic surgery, mediocre salaryman trading company, had been living as Johnson. But the return is stored in casual opportunity, from the fact that the new face also cracked the guild, I will be plunge in again pirate occupation along with the Amaroido ready buddy. When does Tara orthodox pirates such as Captain Drake and are constantly striving to but comedian often joke and innocent behavior is usually, to the awe-inspiring success by showing the face of orthodox hard-boiled hero in most here. I hate the useless murder, also in relation to a subsistence pirate occupation and have their own beliefs in the mouth as "murder want to do the smart without", if it is determined that to be the work without bending the creed is absolutely impossible , what treasure I give up easily and will allo in front of you. On the other hand it is not willing villain opponent and even murder if for self-defense, to show the face of the "hell is sleeping Gras, the devil is in the friend, real murderer" for and cold-blooded villain especially when was furious do not condone any Te. I respect the law and friendship while loner. Hand as early as fairly womanizing, opponent is limited to the beauty of roughly about 20 generations of glamorous earthlings. It is not a "defensive range" ugly, it is not put elderly women, minors, and a hand to women other than earthlings type. Hefty bounty is a hung bounty. $100,000 in prize money and had been arranged in the entire universe as the neck, from the guild in "The Saikogan" ed in order to had no person who tries to Nerao the neck really even that amount, according to the Miss Mage of police informer and 300 million dollars prize money was applied. In previous TV version, bounty hunter of Jane by Royal of valve and the prize money that has been subjected to Cobra $7,000,000 (Episode 3), 10 000 credits in the guild valve of killer-Tabeji hired (Episode 5) , at the employer a is Crystal Boy of separately hired information shop our conversation it is a 7 million beat (episode 6). In any case, says his "astronomical amount of prize money is at stake," it is certainly. Although it is genuine earthling, (than serif of the person) grip strength of gorilla par of 500 kg, and off-road the 100 meters in 5 seconds, for example, Uchinukeru the belly of special strengthening cyborg in Seikobushi butt, owner of superhuman physical and mental strength . Person is boasted as "can Othello in gold medal if the ball lands on the Olympics", (similar to baseball that appear to Sakuchu ball game) skiing and rugs ball even like to showcase the top-notch skill, were away ordinary people regard sports body I will demonstrate their abilities. Life force is not to die, even falling from a high place in considerable ("tattoo of a woman knitting", in the "holy knight legend"), not a fatal even at a considerable grievous wound. "Merchant of death Edition", but was frozen in systemic "pupil Hen of God." I was resuscitation. When it is by injury in the "golden door Edition" received medical attention, there is also that it was reputed doctor showed the extraordinary resilience of the life force as the "tail of the lizard". I love cigars, it is not let go at any time. Such as appearance, clothes Height 8 feet 4 inches (about 250 cm), weight 194 pounds (about 88 kg) (when Red Sakusonzu joined in the "lag-ball" ed.). However, when it is this height, it becomes the same as the first team team players Gerd is a Cobra opponent. Higher stature than his better is much Cobra as long as you look at the drawing, in the old TV version has become a 6 feet 4 inches (about 190 cm). Even in the old TV version was written after the end "hell of crusade", ed., Measure the height of The Cooper is Cobra there is a scene called "190 me or Toko". Appearance is a feeling of appearance such as white men, have a muscular body. But before shaping was maroon long hair, color of eyes after formatting has to Short gold emerald green. Always Kuyurase a cigar, also it is said to be "was added cigar man (mouth is) to Ya marked" often, even in Sakuchu in the "return Cobra" hen you are smiling fearless smile to mouth. Model of this appearance, according to the original author Terasawa, French actor Jean is Paul Belmondo. In addition, a grace appearance before shaping is depicted in the first episode, are depicted Cobra of young and doing this based on the old TV version. It is also depicted in a subsequent episode depicting his past, but it is different by the time announced. Everyday attire, dressed in tights tone was perfect sticks to the same boots and body as a "salaryman of Johnson" era, except that tighten the waist with a black belt, any color are unified in red. Although the color illustrations that have been used, such as the cover of the previous comics that are animated was supposed to purple, from being animated and came to be drawn in red in illustrations of Terasawa. Boots are charged strong screw heel, it can be propelled against the water flow even when holding a person. This also can be used as a cutter, I have used to escape to, such as when it was entangled foot tentacles. Things gold square buckle belt that can be used as a camera, there is such as those that can be used as binoculars removable. The former is a "tattoo of a woman", ed., The latter is used in ed., "Time Drive". The black wristband that fit in both hands, communication machines and wire lifeline, hazardous materials sensing machines, such as the cutter is built. Wire also available Cobra is driving this, such as on a wall as a moving means, has been showing off Tarzan just like the action. In the movie version and the old TV version, the toe of the boot blade has been built. This is not necessarily used as a weapon, the film was used as a stop to slip when it is likely fall off the cliff. When you go down between the only no wall width of about one person and walls in the old TV version, in addition to being used to pierce the left and right of the wall, the type of wire that is similar to yo-yo instead of wire of wristband sometimes it is used. Almost is always added to the cigar, keep an cigar even when you are underwater or faint (but, when you witness the evidence of Dominic's death, you've missing from too much port of the shock). It is not limited only to the ones for smoking, oxygen is compressed and "oxy-cigar", which put out a smokescreen, become grenade "Might cigar", that laser can be fired, such as a variety of pen light built-in also I have a mobile that was charged crafted. Cigar brand, it of the According to the "golden door" Hen and principal of valve in "Time Drive" ed "Turkey wound". Name implies of Cobra, you are using the spots on the back of the snake of Cobra family as a trade mark a mark that mimics. This has been used in such Saikogan, Turtle issue ("The Saikogan" ed later design). But even series originally design of mark was shaped like a round glasses, "The Saikogan" Hen and later became a linear design. For the first time true of "fear" left arm that has been cut in "some cases" that became the thing to taste, was charged with gun "Saikogan" which begins shooting in place of the energy wave mental strength, I usually hide and covered with a prosthetic hand on there. The prosthetic is at very elaborate, in addition it is in can not be determined flesh of arms even under exploration, such as X-ray by the camouflage device can be recalled be left behind, flying in air injection Dari, the injection can also be in the manner of rocket punch using Saikogan. Artificial arm that had been mounted between you have been living as Johnson, it will break when it is shot Baiken during wakefulness, spare had been hidden in his room. In the theater version has become a depiction Saikogan appears is transferred prosthetic hand is somewhere, it is different from the original and is then in the making was the TV version. The removed prosthetic hand Although it often or addition to have or mouth in the right hand, the depiction of it thrown out the artificial arm will come back to the hand on autopilot also be found here and there. However, this order "when the right hand is busy is Saikogan can not be pulled out", there is a "handicap" and that "not use the left hand when you are by far the Saikogan". According to Cobra valve, dominant hand but the left hand of the artificial arm that Aru were charged Saikogan, you can add a cigar in the play, in such scenes shoot Python 77 Magnum is almost able to use the right hand. Videos Space Adventure Cobra (1982), Critique en CinéMaSQuopE. Space Adventure Cobra The Shooting-Speed Run! (You wanted this) External links *Wiki Encyclopedia Anime for Cobra *Wiki Encyclopedia Anime for Cobra The Animation (2010) Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Important Category:Fighter Category:Pirates Category:Chaotic Good Category:Cleanup Category:Spouses Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:The Hero Category:Determinators Category:Egalitarian Category:Thieves Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Extravagant Category:Rescuers Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Casanova Category:Mischievous Category:Archenemy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Superheroes